omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Dan Phantom
Character Synopsis Dan Phantom 'is the evil future version of Danny Phantom. He was created as a result of the ghost forms of Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius wanting to unleash a ten year period of destruction throughout the Human and Ghost Worlds. This even came as a result of Danny Fenton becoming struck with grief after his family and close friends died. This caused Danny to want to move the ghost in him and as such, that ghost became it's own entity that Vlad eventually possessed that ghost and filled it's mind with nothing but destruction Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-A ' '''Verse: '''Danny Phantom '''Name: '''Dan Phantom, or simply just called Dark Danny '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''10 years old (Has caused destruction across both the Ghost and Human worlds for this long) '''Classification: '''Alternate Timeline Danny Phantom, Fusion of Danny's and Vlad's ghost forms '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Genius Intelligence, Ectoplasm Manipulation (Ghosts have access to Ectoplasm, a source of all things that naturally exists in all ghosts to manipulate for offensive attacks), Possession (All ghosts have the natural ability to possess other beings and use them as physical vessels), Soul Manipulation (Ghosts can interact and remove the soul from the body of whoever they Overshadow), Non-Physical Interaction (Ghosts are naturally intangible, yet other ghosts are capable of doing combat with one another), Intangibility (Exists as pure ectoplasm, meaning they he lacks a physical form), Information Manipulation (Ghosts are capable of entering technology and taking control of data), Invisibility (Ghosts can become invisible to the human eye and be unable to be detected), Regeneration (Low-High; Ghosts are capable of regenerating from their ectoplasm form), Biological Manipulation (Many ghost have been shown to manipulate their bodies, such as Danny growing extra limbs), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 6 & 7; Ghosts can infect objects or other beings with their essence which allows them to restore their physical forms from said object, or recreate themselves around the target effectively taking over their bodies and replacing their consciousness. Ghosts themselves are practially already dead and even have backstories for when they were previously alive), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Ghosts all have the power to create their own realms that contain their own space-times), Dream Manipulation (Capable of entering one's dreams and attacking them while in said dreams), Fusionism (Ghosts are capable of merging with beings down to the molecular level), Weather Manipulation (Ectoplasm can cause small-scale weather effects), Electricity Manipulation (One who focuses can generate electricity through Ectoplasm), Plasma Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Has the power to attack and interact with both plasma and light), Creation (Of weapons such as axes and maces), Absorption, Power Absorption (Thanks to both Vlad and Danny's ghost halves, Dan can absorb ecto energy with his hands or his forcefields. When absorbing an attack with his forcefield, Dan can gain said power of the attack. Danny utilising this without knowing briefly gaining Vortex's own weather controlling powers) Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection (Can create bariers that also reflect attacks), Accelerated Development (Passive; Physical stats and Abilities), Sound Manipulation, Power Nullification, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel. Clockworks Medallion grants Dan Phantom abilities like Time Paradox Immunity and Time Travel *Dan Phantom has resistance to the following: Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Ghosts are resistent to Ember McLain's music, can withstand attacks from other ghosts that effect the mind), Disease Manipulation (Ghosts are uneffected by the ghost mosquitoes' bite which caused the students at Danny's school to become sick), Power Nullification (Able to pass through the Anti-Ghost Shield which stops ghosts and blocks there abilities), Soul Manipulation (Can withstand attacks from other ghosts that effect the soul) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Dan Phantom's power has grown significantly over the course of 10 years, to the degree where he was virtually unstoppable within The Ghost Zone, even causing massive destruction across realm, which houses ghosts who were powerful enough to create a realm that is shown to contained numerous spread out and distance stars within them {A feat this powerful }. Clockwork stated that the only way to defeat Dan at this point is through going back in time and preventing him from even becoming Dan Phantom in the first place, implying that no current ghost is enough to stop him) 'Speed: FTL '(Above Danny Phantom by Season 3, who was already capable of movingthis fast to Pariah's own keep alongside Nightmare. No current ghost is powerful enough to defeat Dan Phantom, placing him above Nightmare himself) 'Lifting Ability: Class K (Due to being literally Danny Phantom from another timeline, he shouldn't be any weaker than his original version, who lifted an occupied school bus) Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class '(Above the likes of ghosts who can create realms that have distance stars in the background. Also above any other ghost at the time, whom of which were unable to defeat him in a direct fight) 'Durability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Supposedly so powerful and durable that going back in time is the only solution to even defeat Dan Phantom according to Clockwork) 'Stamina: 'Very High' (He should superior to Danny who could fight ghost for a whole day non-stop) Range: 'Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with energy blasts 'Intelligence: Genius '(Has the intelligence of Vlad, who's a inventor that created multiple ghost hunting devices and his own ghost portal) '''Weaknesses: '''Ghosts are naturally invisible, however they naturally give off heat, so they can be seen with infrared technology. Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: ' *'''Clockwork's Medallion: '''A device that allows the wearer to travel through time and be unaffected by changes in time. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ectoplasm Manipulation: '''Ectoplasm is a viscous, gooey substance that makes up all ghosts. They naturally can manipulate said substance to fire blasts of ecto energy from different parts of their bodies that can harm non-corpareal beings, plasma, and light or generate electricity and cause weather events. *'Possession:' This ability dubbed Overshadow, it allows ghosts to take possession of a living being, inanimate object, data, or other ghosts simple by entering said being or object. Doing this allows the ghost to take over the hosts mind and body, and allowing them to remove the soul. They can even fuse themselve with whatever they are possessing and take over completely. Ghosts can also take possession of a person while they are sleeping and interact with their dreams. Like a few of their other powers, they can take others with them while to possess another as long as they are touching them. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoons Category:Nicklodean Category:Danny Phantom Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Category:Fusions Category:Geniuses Category:Ectoplasm Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Power Mimicker Category:Sound Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Plasma Wielders Category:Light Benders Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Space Benders Category:Fusionism Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Benders Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Weapons Master Category:Weather Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Accelerated Developers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 4